Time Frame
by theUndertakerx
Summary: The times have changed, with the lack of a master, Sebastian went back to the hell that he had come from, and the Reapers went back to their realm. But after so long... where has this left two of our favorite characters? Modern Time. UndertakerXSebastian
1. Time Warp

"Well London is surely different than it used to be…" The black haired man breathed, looking around him slightly in a small fit of confusion. The first time he had felt confusion in a long time. The times had changed definitely, fashion, education… butlery. None if it was the same, and there he was, with the man that he had known for a _very_ long time, since life was far simpler than it used to be.

Undertaker smirked over at him, his face finally visible after the long times of hiding his eyes under his hat and his hair. "Don't fret darling, some things are still the same…" His smirk turned to a grin at the sight of a hearse passing by them. "Some things will never change." Undertaker's lips parted in his old shivering laugh, pushing his hair further out of his face and revealing the scars of old times.

"You should really get those fixed.." Sebastian muttered, running a finger over the scars on his partner's face. "They look strange on you now…"

"They won't for much longer." Undertaker muttered, smiling slightly at Sebastian again. "For now, let's go find our apartment…" He took his demon's arm, and began walking again on the not-so-busy London street.

_***_


	2. Fashion Trend

After years of butlery, living in the Phantomhive house and serving his young master, Sebastian couldn't take sitting at home, watching Undertaker bustle around trying to find things. "I can't take this much longer Undertaker… we have to get out soon…" The former butler was at the point of twitching, his partner hadn't even sat down yet, and here he was, completely helpless in the reign of the silver haired Reaper.

"Don't fret, haven't I already told you that?" Undertaker smiled down at Sebastian who was currently sat on their bed. "Things will be better soon… there can't be much of a difference between them, the times I mean." He smiled again and sat down on their bed next to Sebastian. "They will be better soon… trust me." He crawled over to the demon, his hair falling over the man who he was happy to call his lover. "But there is one thing we will need quite soon…"

"And what is that?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow and twirling Undertaker's hair with his index finger. He leaned up to kiss the small patch of skin that was visible on Undertaker's neck, a small smile on his lips.

"A fashion change." The Reaper stated, earning a shocked gaze from the demon. "And I know just the person to go to."

Sebastian was afraid to ask what person Undertaker could possibly know in this time, and shuddered to think about what kind of creature they would be. Whoever this person was, though, Sebastian was truly frightened of them already…

***"Ahh~ Taiki! Sebby!" The all-too-familiar drone of the thing that haunted him throughout the deepest pits of hell and back… the taunting, hideous voice of _it, _Grell. "Well it's a pleasure seeing you here, I didn't expect you two for another few years!"

The aggravation with his former co-worker was obvious on Undertaker's eyes. "Did you just call me Taiki?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the red haired Reaper. His hand immediately shot over to Sebastian's, holding it tightly, defensively, almost… territorially. "Why?"

"Of course I did!" Crooned Grell, waving his hand as if it was no big deal. His tone dropped a few notches so only Sebastian and Undertaker could hear him. "I'm not just going to go about calling you Undertaker," He said, adjusting the hood and sides of the jacket that Undertaker was wearing. "It's dark and creepy and so not you anymore, and so out of date." Grell chirped a laugh once and wiggled his way over to the desk that was littered with designs and fabrics and his own personal fashion-diva art. "Now," He said, grinning his dangerously sharp teeth. "What can I do for you?"


	3. Blast From the Past

"You want to be in the times?" He asked, a smirk revealing a few of his pointed teeth. Undertaker wanted to slap him, but he knew that the underling Reaper would just retaliate with a comment about how he liked his men. The newly named 'Taiki' instead bit his lip, and listened to Grell ramble on and on about his newly acclaimed fashion business.

"Well you're lucky that it's not that hard," He said, moving about his desk and pulling out several different sketches from a cluttered drawer. He fanned out the few, all a men's line, all reminding both the demon and the white haired Reaper far too much of their past life together. "Since I've just come up with this new men's line." He grinned again over his glasses, still the same red from the old days.

Sebastian internally groaned but nodded his head once or twice. "I've got to give you credit Grell, you're better than you seem…"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Grell stated, his voice dropping low and teeth clacking violently under his words. He turned to Undertaker no less then a second later, his diva side popping right back into place. "You're going to be a little bit harder…" His tone took on that of thinking, something neither Undertaker nor Sebastian had ever seen Grell do. "Hm… I think I've got just the thing." He grinned at Undertaker and clapped his hands together. "I'll be right back." With that, the Reaper took off through a door where Sebastian and the Undertaker didn't want to know it led to.

Sebastian looked to his partner with a confused glint in his eye. "Do you have any idea what he might be up to?" He asked, his eyebrow shooting up again.

"No idea at all…" Undertaker muttered before watching as the door that Grell had disappeared behind popped open once again.

"Okayokayokay…" Grell said quickly, pulling someone from behind the door. "Taiki I know you haven't seen him in a while, since you've been making some adjustments to your life and all, but I just want to say that Will and I have been having a great relationshi-"

Undertaker couldn't believe it. He had stopped, by now, listening to Grell's ramblings about his life, and was focused on the man in front of him. Decked out in skinny jeans, hair flipping over his eyes at random points, lacking glasses and the regular eyes of a Reaper. _Taiki_ almost could not believe that this was the man that had revered him, the man that had partially annoyed him and had great respect for him. "Waitwaitwait." He said, cutting Grell's story off. "Will?!" He gasped, inspecting the Reaper. "Really?"

William T. Spears nodded his head, closing his now red eyes. "Indeed, it is me." Undertaker and Sebastian could both tell that he still wasn't over the habit of adjusting his glasses . "And Sebastian… you're not going to like this, not one but, but you're going to be a model, and I'm going to be your manager."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh I can't stand Grell!" Sebastian roared, pacing the length of their apartment. "He does things behind my back and it just pisses me off!" He threw his hands up in the air in frustration before slamming himself down onto the bed that he and Undertaker shared. "How am I going to deal with this?" It was true, after hundreds of years, Grell still pissed Sebastian off to an extent that he was ready to feed off all of the souls of London.

"Sebastian please…" Undertaker muttered, moving over to the bed and laying down next to him. "You'll get yourself all wrinkled." He was talking, of course, about the new makeover that Sebastian had been given by the so more popular Grell and William T. Spears. In fact, Undertaker quite liked the new outfit that Sebastian was put into, the blue acid wash denim jeans that fit him in all the right places, crisp cotton button down shirt, and a vest as black as Sebastian's hair. Speaking of his hair, it was now combed back, revealing all of his face, only a few strands hanging down because of Sebastian's angry pacing.

"Like I care!" Sebastian hissed into the pillow, groaning a little bit.

Undertaker smirked and turned Sebastian over so that they were facing each other and straddled his lover's hips. "You should… because I like this…" He ran his newly manicured nails over Sebastian's vest, unbuttoning it as he went. "It's easier to take off than your old style…" He purred into Sebastian's ear, continuing to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Sebastian shivered at Undertaker's touch, closing his eyes a little bit. "If you like it… I think I'll live." He muttered, rolling his head back for the lover that started to kiss there. "But only for you…"

"I love you Sebastian…" He muttered into the demon's neck, kissing it and nipping at the skin slightly while he pushed back Grell's carefully designed clothes, making sure they didn't get too wrinkled. He ran his fingertips along Sebastian's chest, caressing him enough to bring out goose bumps. He smirked against the skin of his lover's neck and his hands slowly made their way down to the button and zipper on his new pants.

"We haven't done this in a while…" Sebastian muttered, closing his eyes half-way and tilting his head back. "Are we going to be the same at this?"

"Oh shush…" Undertaker muttered, pulling off Sebastian's jeans and depositing them and Sebastian's shirt and vest over the back of a chair. He moved back to Sebastian and went back to kissing up his chest while he pulled down the demon's dark blue silk boxers off. He smirked against the demon's skin and kissed his chest one more time before pulling up to kiss him full on the lips. "We'll do just fine…" Undertaker quickly stripped his own clothes off before moving over to their new desk to get a bottle of lotion the two had bought just a little while ago in a corner store.

Sebastian lay on the bed, watching Undertaker through still lidded eyes, lusting for his partner more than ever. It had been a long time since they were together like this last, and he was surely bound to be sore later on.

After a swift but thorough coating of lotion to his member, Undertaker crawled back onto the bed, hovering over Sebastian for a moment before lifting the man's waist and using the excess lotion on his finger to rub around Sebastian's entrance. The demon shivered once, making Undertaker smirk more widely than he had in the past hour or so watching Sebastian model for Grell and William. The Reaper slid the finger into Sebastian's entrance and pushed it about, prodding Sebastian in places that hadn't been pressed in so long. After a moment's time, a second finger was pushed in and Undertaker began to stretch Sebastian out further in a little preparation for what was to come, making the demon gasp and writhe against his lover.

"Are you ready, love?" Undertaker whispered into Sebastian's ear, nipping his lobe with his teeth when his words were finished. He pulled his fingers from Sebastian, eliciting a whimper that told him everything. "I'll take that as a yes…" He mumbled before thrusting himself into the previously stretched out demon.

---

Ohwow, sorry for the mega skipping, I hate writing this stuff out because it takes a toll on my nerves and too damn long. You all get the idea though :D Hope you'll continue reading actually. Reviews are love :D


	5. Strut

"Why are you walking like that Sebastian?" Grell complained, pushing his lower lip out in a pout at Sebastian's strained step. "It doesn't suit you, come on now, where is that old butler gait? Shouldn't you be walking straight and crisp?" An evil glint in his eye a second later, and he turned to Undertaker. "Taiki, what did you do to my model?"

Undertaker looked up with a faint blush coloring his otherwise deadly pale cheeks. He put down the magazine that he was practically forced to read and blinked at Grell. "I didn't do anything to him, in fact, I thought I was being gentle." His pout matched Grell's, minus the dangerous teeth. "It's not my fault that he hasn't had it in so long." He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest before looking away from Grell's antagonizing gaze.

"You were gentle…" Sebastian said, smiling a little at the Undertaker's blush. "I just haven't had it that way in a very long time Grell, don't blame Taiki." Once again his usual threatening smile crossed his lips and Sebastian turned and sauntered down the cat walk, his step still strained from the thrilling night given to him by Undertaker the night before.

Grell sighed and rested his forehead against two fingers, a habit he had surely picked up from Sebastian in their old running game of cat and mouse. "Whatever, whatever…" He sighed again and raised his voice for the current model to switch with Undertaker. "You." He said, nodding to Undertaker. "Go." He pointed to the catwalk.

"What?" Undertaker asked, eyebrows popping up in confusion. This was not part of the deal, he would not be one of Grell's models. "What are you talking about? I'm not one of your models, I'm just here to wait for Sebastian-"

"I don't care that you're waiting for Sebby, you can get up there and stand, can't you Taiki?" Grell pouted again, this time with his lip jutting out further, showing how desperate he was. "I think you'd be a pretty good model."

"Don't expect me to be a model forever, I've got a job to take care of later on." Undertaker wrinkled his nose at Grell and traded placed with Sebastian, giving his lover a little smirk as they passed. "Be careful sitting down." He whispered, pecking Sebastian's lips before coming to a halt at the end of the cat walk to await Grell's next horrible command.


	6. Businessman

"I don't ever remember making myself a model for Grell." Undertaker mumbled, yawning a little and stretching out on their bed. He stretched again then curled up into a ball. "But I suppose that it was a little bit fun, I mean…"

Sebastian smiled at him and leaned his head back into a pillow, tapping his fingers on their sheets. "You're a good model, you should continue with Grell…"

"I can't." Undertaker said a little briefly. "I have a job…"

Sebastian looked at him with wide eyes. "You have a job already?"

"Of course," He started to explain. "While you've been where ever you were this whole time, people have been dying, and I'm a Reaper…" He blushed a little. "I never really went out of business from so long ago… I've just changed locations a little bit and fixed up my shop… and it's not so creepy to go into anymore." He smiled proudly. "You've been stuck down there for so long, I had to have something to do…"

Sebastian smiled softly at Undertaker and leaned over to kiss his forehead before rolling out of bed and standing straight and tall, reminding Undertaker of the times when he had been the butler for the Phantomhive house. He smiled a little at Undertaker again and bowed a little bit, reminding the Reaper just a little more of the old times. "I feel a little neglectful, would you like anything to eat?"

A little butterfly in Undertaker's stomach fluttered. This was the first time that he was asked that by Sebastian, and it wasn't that he doubted the former butler's skill, but rather, he was thrilled that Sebastian had even asked at all. Nonetheless, Undertaker blushed slightly and nodded. "Sure…" He muttered, smiling up at Sebastian. "Thank you."

The demon smiled back and nodded his head at Undertaker again. "You should get some rest darling…" He whispered before leaning over and pulling the blankets of the bed over Undertaker. "You need it." He smiled and pecked Undertaker's cheek before turning to walk to the kitchen.

When he walked away, Undertaker couldn't help but notice that there was still a limp in Sebastian's step.


	7. Blocked

Two hours and a rather appealing dinner later, Undertaker lay on their bed with his chin on Sebastian's shoulder, his arm laying across the demon's chest. The reaper sighed softly and ran his nails lightly over his demon's chest, making Sebastian quiver slightly every so often.

When Sebastian finally couldn't take it, he took Undertaker's hand in his own and turned his head to kiss the reaper. "You must be tired Taiki… get some rest…"

"You're even calling me that?" Undertaker muttered against Sebastian's lingering kiss. The name didn't suit him, besides, it was only _Grell _that called him that. "I thought that name would be left for Grell to call." H said, pulling away from Sebastian so that he lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling and pouting slightly.

"Oh come on," Sebastian muttered, rolling over so that he straddled Undertaker's hips. "It's far less to _moan._" He leaned down to kiss Undertaker, who promptly dodged and turned his head so that the kiss landed on his cheek.

"How would you feel," Undertaker stated, pushing Sebastian off of his hips. "If I started calling you Sebas-chan?" He smirked when the demon visibly shuddered and sat up once Sebastian was off of him all the way. "Exactly as I thought." He grinned over at Sebastian and crawled out of bed. "I'll be back later…" He muttered as he stood and tied up his hair loosely before pulling on a hoodie that came past his knuckles.

Sebastian looked downcast but nodded. "I'll see you later…" He muttered, watching as Undertaker left the room and then the apartment.

With nothing left to do with his partner, Sebastian stood and made his way to the kitchen where he commenced to boil water to make tea for himself. He stared down at the water as it boiled, thinking how that was the first argument he had ever gotten into with Undertaker. _It couldn't really have been an argument, he's just mad at me for calling him Taiki… _

Sebastian shrugged off the notion and began making himself some Earl Grey, humming slightly to himself as he let the tea steep.


	8. Perhaps

Having been sued to the cold London weather since before the 1880's, Undertaker had little relief when he stepped into the bookstore/café, but he faced a slight bit of confusion when he saw someone that he didn't think he would see for a long time. "William…" Undertaker stated, looking around to see if Grell was anywhere in sight. When the coast was clear, he took a step forward to the dark haired reaper. "What a pleasure to see you here…"

William T. Spears looked up from his work (whatever it was that he was working on anyway) and smiled briefly at Undertaker. "I can say the same, Undertaker." He nodded his head once in acknowledgement to his friend.

"Why does it seem like we haven't seen each other since before the death of the Phantomhive boy? We worked together for so long afterwards… it's as if we haven't seen each other since then nowadays…" he looked across from the dark haired reaper and tilted his head sideways to read the title properly. A simple teenage fiction novel, he didn't need to look at it further.

"Because of the new times, Undertaker." William stated, putting the tip of his index finger on the bridge of his nose, faltering slightly when he realized (and Undertaker was positive that this wasn't the first time) that he wasn't wearing glasses now, but had instead the contacts Grell most likely made him wear. "They're awkward compared to how we used to live…"

Seeing clear reason in this, Undertaker nodded. "So what are you working on here William?" Undertaker nodded toward the work that Will had spilled out before him, it didn't exactly look like Reaper work, but it wasn't anything he had ever seen before.

William T. Spears, the most cold hearted man (besides Sebastian) that Undertaker had ever had the unpleasantness to meet, looked up at him with the pleading, sad eyes of a man that was unconditionally whipped. He uttered one word and Undertaker understood completely. "Him."

"If you're bothered this much by it," Undertaker said, sitting down next to William. "Then why are you still with him?"

"Because, Undertaker," Will stated, running a hand through his hair. "Despite the man's sharp spending problems and a bad habit of freaking out, I l-l-love him."

It was a breakthrough in Undertaker's eyes, that William had used the word love while he was talking about Grell. That though he had faults, William still loved the red haired reaper. _If William has turned out like this, then perhaps I can forgive Sebastian for simply calling me a name…_


	9. Claude

He didn't really like being angry at Sebastian, so as Undertaker walked through the door to the apartment he slipped into the bedroom to see his demon on the bed with a book and tea, he was accumulating several ways to say sorry. The part that he didn't like was that Sebastian didn't look at him until he was draped across the demon's chest, hair splaying over his book. Undertaker looked up at him, still thinking, not knowing what to say. What do you tell a demon that you love? What demon does love? One conflicted moment later and the Reaper looked into the red eyes of his lover. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Sebastian raised one eyebrow, never having heard Undertaker so... apologetic. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I was being unreasonable..." The reaper replied, avoiding the eyes once again. "I didn't mean to be... it just kinda got to me when you said that..." He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's midsection, nuzzling his cheek against the demon's stomach. "I love you..." No matter how many times he had said it before, he wasn't sure if Sebastian would ever really understand what that meant.

"I love you too." Sebastian smiled briefly at Undertaker before a bugging, horrible noise pounded on his ears. The phone they had in their apartment rang, making an eye twitch. "I'll get it..." He muttered, reaching over to the bedside table and picking up the phone, holding it to his ear. Undertaker watched as his expression changed from aggravated to angry. "Alright." He muttered, sighing. "I'm bringing Undertaker, and I'll be there in a while." When the demon put the phone back down on the receiver he looked down at the man sprawled out on his torso. "We're going to see Grell."

Undertaker groaned but nodded, shifting off of Sebastian's chest. "Alright..." He muttered, moving about to try and find a hair tie. Upon finding one he tied up the long silver hair of his and parted it down the middle, knowing that Grell hated it when he couldn't see his model's eyes. Not that Undertaker was one of his models or anything, he just wanted to keep Grell happy so the man couldn't bother him more than usual. He smiled over at Sebastian once he was all sorted and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Grell waved flamboyantly when he saw the demon and the reaper enter his office together. "Nice to see you two again~!" He chimed, his voice climbing to a new annoying height. "I have someone who I want you to meet, he's a new model of mine, I think he and Sebastian will get along just well." He took both of their wrists and started pulling them toward the back room that Undertaker had seen him go into before. "He's charming as much as you are." Grell smiled back at his model and pulled them to the presentation area that he surprisingly had. He pointed to a man who looked almost like he could be Sebastian's twin. "This is Claude."

Undertaker blinked at the man who stood and bowed to them formally. "Pleased to meet you." He said, smiling slightly at the two of them. He nodded to Sebastian. "It looks like we'll be working together, I hope we can get along."

Sebastian nodded and held his hand out to the man. "I hope so as well," He said as they shook, Undertaker watching the whole time, not liking one little thing about this Claude character.

Grell interrupted the greetings with a demanding clap. "Alright you two, go in the back room and follow William's orders, we're doing a small shoot to see how you two work together." He looked over at Undertaker. "You come with me."

Undertaker nodded and sighed, watching Sebastian go off with Claude to the backstage area. He followed Grell out into the audience's seats and crossed one leg over the other while waiting.

Grell looked over at him. "I hope you'll be okay with this, we're doing a shirtless take today, swim trunks and all." He smirked briefly, showing off a few of his pointed teeth. "That alright?"

Undertaker wanted to say no, no it wouldn't be alright, but he knew that wouldn't stop Grell anyway.


	10. He

Undertaker didn't know how much more of this he could take. Sebastian smiling at Claude had been enough, and he knew that the other demon was bad news. He knew he didn't like Claude for a reason and he had found it. Grell's modeling had started out innocent, Sebastian and Claude shirtless and turned away from each other, not touching at all, but this was just getting out of hand. The tyrannical red haired murderer had the two practically making love during the photo shoot, touching each other, practically kissing. Claude's hands were where they shouldn't be on Sebastian and Undertaker was not enjoying it one little bit.

What Grell had warned him about was far less than this, and to say that he was aggravated at the red haired reaper was an understatement. When the shooting was all said and done, Undertaker waited in Grell's office for Sebastian to come back out. When that time finally came, Undertaker was sad to see Claude following him.

The second demon grabbed Sebastian by the wrist before he could get all the way to Undertaker and smiled at him. Undertaker heard him say something and he smiled slyly, slipping a piece of paper into Sebastian's hand. Sebastian smiled kindly back but (bless him) looked like he didn't want to. Claude pulled him close and whispered something in his ear, making Sebastian's eyes go wide.

That was the last straw.

Undertaker stood and went over to them, pulling Sebastian away slightly and swiftly lifted his knee up into the groin of the slightly confused Claude. He thanked himself that Grell wasn't around and slipped an arm around Sebastian's waist. An amused smile played on the demon who looked down at Undertaker before kissing him softly.

Smiling softly into the kiss, he muttered against Sebastian's lips. "Ready to go home babe?" He smirked softly at the expression on Claude's face, shocked and pained at the same time. Undertaker never remembered being jealous before, and the feeling wasn't nice at all.

Sebastian smiled down at him as Undertaker laced their fingers together and waved at Claude. He knew the battle was far from over, and that Claude would be coming back for Sebastian the next time they modeled together, but hopefully by then Grell would understand Undertaker's feelings for the demon he held and hopefully not have him and Claude model together like that again.

As they walked out of the office, Undertaker could hear Claude explain to Grell what had happened. _It's what he gets._ Undertaker reminded himself. _He tried to take away my Sebastian. _


	11. Burrito

They sat across the table from each other, staring at anything but the other. Sebastian opening his mouth to say soemthing, but Undertaker shook his head. "Just don't." The Reaper muttered, sighing and standing from his place. He took his own plate and threw away the contents before doing the same to Sebastian's, knowing that the demon didn't want to eat.

"What exactly was it?" Sebastian asked the reaper, glancing up at him. "I mean, I know it wasn't bad or anything but-"

"It's called a burrito, Sebastian." Undertaker stated, looking back at the demon. "Quite popular, actually." He sighed and plopped down at his place again. "I've been around lately far longer than you have, I know most of the cooking around here. I'm not incompitent."

"Undertaker..." Sebastian muttered softly, moving so he knelt next to the reaper. "I'm sorry..." He placed a hand on Undertaker's shoulder, but it was brushed away when he stood to go back to their room. "It just looked like a va-"

"Don't you dare finish that statement." Undertaker looked back at his partner and raised a thin silver eyebrow. "Don't. You. Dare."

Sebastian knew to hold his tongue and watched as Undertaker strolled back into their bedroom, loosing sight of the reaper once he flopped down at their desk and pulled out some paperwork that he had to do from the shift before he came home at his work. Sebastian glanced around for a way to cheer the morgue worker up. After all, having a day of silence all the time at work, dealing with death and loss and rot all the time... sometimes that must have gotten a bit overwhelming and on top of that he had just been completely rejected by Sebastian...

The demon stepped over to the fridge and rifled through what they had for a moment before pulling out a long thin can of whipped cream. _This will be perfect..._ he thought to himself before silently stepping out of the kitchen and wrapping one arm around Undertaker. "I'm sorry..." He whispered in the reapers half hidden ear, kissing along his lobe and jawline, then down his neck. "Forgive me?"

Undertaker shivered, glancing down at the can in Sebastian's hand. "Depends..." He muttered. "On how you plan to use that..." He raised an eyebrow at the smirk he felt from the demon's lips on his neck.


End file.
